PokeAdventures: Violet's Journey
by Shadowed Soul12
Summary: A young girl named Violet goes on an adventure with her Pokemon and friends.
1. Chapter 1

Once, in a faraway land called Envivo, there was a young girl. She was 12 years old, with light brown hair and bright green eyes. And she was going to start an amazing journey throughout her world and beyond.

"Violet, wake up! The professor wants you, and Melody has already left!" The girl named Violet opened her eyes slowly. It was the morning after the big move and she was still tired. After all, the mattress was hard, and her mother couldn't afford a new one. " Coming, Mo-yawn-m."

"Hurry! He wants you over soon!" Mom said hurriedly. Violet stood up, stretched, then ran out to eat. "Be a little more proactive with your time, Violet!" Mom exclaimed. "Well, noooo, it isn't like I was trying to be fast." Violet muttered. But her mother didn't hear her, so she forgot eating and ran toward the lab. Soon, she was so excited, she forgot all of her surroundings, and- "Umph!" Violet tripped and fell. She checked for injuries, then stood up. As Violet stood up, she saw a silhouette passing by very fast. "Who are you? Is that you, sis? Melody?" She asked, "Whatever. I might as well get on moving." This time she walked, and with a more hesitant step. "Hmmm, I wonder where Gryfynn is? He told me that he was going to get a Pokemon today."

" I don't know..." Violet said to herself. " Something... isn't right." She looked down and realized that she was still in her pajamas! " Oh, boy. Better go home and get dressed." So she speed walked home to get dressed. As Violet stepped in the door, her mother said, " Violet Stevens! Why on Earth did you go outside in your pajamas?"

"Mum, as a twelve year old I know what i did. And I was bound to do it." She paused. " Not that I did it on purpose or anything," Violet added as her mom eyed her suspiciously, "but I was just a _little_ excited to go outside and explore and make new friends and get a Pokémon and, and..." She stopped, out of breath.

" I understand. Just next time," her mom added, "make sure you are **FULLY **dressed into your daytime clothing. Got it?"

" Got it, Mum."

"Good. Now go get dressed."

Violet dashed pass her mom, pulled a shirt out one of the various boxes around her room, and got dressed the rest of the way. "Finally, I'm ready." Then Violet's stomach rumbled. "Or not."

"Violet, dear, did you eat yet? I heard your stomach from down here!"

She thought for a moment. The last meal in her memory was the juicy steak that her mom had done just right. "No, I don't think."

"Well, get something, sweetie, you can't just go without food!"

"Mum..."

"Violet."

"Okay, Mum." So she pulled down the last box of Captain Crunch and devoured everything in the bowl. "Bacon?"

"Oooh, yes please!" Then Violet pulled on her Vans and dashed out the door. "Bye, Mum! I'll be back in a few!"


	2. Chapter 2

Violet sprinted to the lab, forgetting the dark figure from earlier, when she saw it again. _Who is that? _she thought. "Hey, you! Who are you? Is that you, Gryfynn? Or is it Melody? I want to know your name!"

The figure stepped closer. Violet tried not to flinch. Then a boy stepped from the shadows. He was average height with red hair, blueish eyes, a dark hoodie, and jeans. "Who is Gryfynn? And Melody? And don't be scared. I'm just a boy. And about your age, too. Oh, and my name is Jack Barnes. I'm going to get a Pokémon!" Jack grinned. "What's your name? Oh, and are you going to the lab?"

"The name's Violet, Violet Stevens, and sure, I'll go to the lab with you," Violet replied, "But on one condition."

"What?"

"Promise me I can trust you."

"You sure can! You've got yourself a deal. Ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be! Forth, to the lab!"

The two laughed and told jokes the whole way to the lab; they enjoyed their time and Violet had a new friend at last.


	3. Chapter 3

As Violet and Jack crossed town, Violet heard a voice. "Ooooooh! An Oshawott!" _Melody?_ she thought. "Violet, do hear that voice too?" Violet looked up.

"Yes. I think it's my sister, Melody."

"You have a sister?"

"Yeay, remember? I told you about her and how much of an insanely good artist she is!"

"Hmmmm... let me think... nope, just pulling a blank. Must have blanked out." Jack responded. Violet sighed, then laughed. "Well, I did. Better get going. All of the good Pokémon are gonna be gone here soon!"

So they walked faster and got to the lab within a minute.

"Hello! Are you Violet Stevens and Jack Barnes?" A man had came out of the lab, followed by a boy about Violet's age.

"Yes. Nice to -" Violet broke off.

"Gryfynn! I... just... it's been ages!"

"Violet." The boy named Gryfynn gave a curt nod. "I see you have made a new friend."

"Gryfynn, I thought after you moved away we would never see each other again! And now..." Violet looked toward Jack.

"Jack, this is my friend from Amulet City, Gryfynn. Gryfynn, this is Jack, my friend from, well, here!"

"Nice to meet you!" Jack said. "Yes, hello." Gryfynn replied.

"Hello, Violet, Jack. I'm glad to see that you two have met. Now everything is as it should. Friends meet friends and..." The man broke off, seemingly unsure of what he was going to say.

"Hi! Are you **THE** Professor Pine?" Violet asked. "Yeah, that's my Gramps. He is kind of old and forgetful, but nevermind that. Do you want me to give your Pokémon?" Gryfynn replied.

"Uh, sure, but shouldn't Professor be helping, and don't we get to choose?" Jack asked unsteadily.

"Oh, Gramps is too old to understand anymore, so he put me in charge."

"But, uh, Gryfynn, why can't we choose?" Violet asked.

"First come, first serve. No reservations."

"We can't change his mind," Jack said, "so we should just go with him."

As the three walked inside, Violet and Jack both exclaimed, "Melody!"

"How come you got an Oshawott?" Violet asked.

Gryfynn looked embarrassed. "She, uh, got the last official starter. Sorry."

"So ours aren't _official, _are they?" asked Violet, clearly upset.

"Sorry, V."

"Oh..."

"But we have plenty other Pokémon left, so let me show you."

Jack looked eager, but saw Violet's reaction and told her, "Come on. You must want a Pokémon to show your mum."

"I guess I'll go get one."

There was a Ralts, a Houndour, a Hoppip, an Espurr, a Aipom, a Azurill, a Oddish, a Happiny, a Cleffa, a Horsea, a Swinub, a Abra, a Budew, a Poochyena, a Shinx, and an Eevee.

"Now you must choose." Gryfynn said.


	4. Chapter 4

Violet and Jack exchanged glances. "Shinx!" "Poochyena!"

"Who wants which?" Gryfynn asked, looking amused and confused at the same time. "I want Poochyena." Jack said. "And I want Shinx." Violet replied.

"Okay. Gee, a person would almost think you two had known each other for forever!" But all amusement had gone from Gryfynn's voice and now was replaced with regret and sadness.

"Great minds think alike!" both Jack and Violet said in unison. "Well, now that you've got your Pokemon, I challenge you to a Pokemon battle!" Gryfynn exclaimed. "How about outside? Melody, you going to come?" Violet added. "Sure, Sis." Melody replied.

Once outside, the four sat out their Pokemon. "Go, Shinx!" Violet yelled. "Go, Totodile!" Gryfynn exclaimed.

"Shinx, use Bite!" Totodile lept back and screeched. "Totodile, use Growl!" Shinx bared her teeth at Totodile before leaping forward.

"Shinx use Scratch!"

"Totodile, dodge it!" But the unlucky dino tripped over his stumpy tail and fell.

"Oh, Totodile." Gryfynn withdrew Totodile from battle. "I'll be right back."

He ran off towards the lab.

"Whoa, Sis, you are good! Can I battle you?" Melody said excitedly. "Sure, but make sure you know type weaknesses. Water _is _weak against electric, you know." Violet replied.

"Wait! I want to watch your first battle!" Violet and Melody's mom drove up. "But first, a picture!"

Violet rolled her eyes and smiled. _Just like Mum before the move,_ she thought. "Kk."

"Say Pokemon!"

"Turtles!"

"Oh, such a cute picture!"

"I'm back!" Gryfynn raced back. "Gramps has a machine in the lab to heal your Pokemon."

"Gryfynn Grimsley! It has been forever since I last saw you!" Mom exclaimed. "Ms. Stevens! A pleasure to see you!" Gryfynn replied.

"Alright, go, Oshawott!" Melody exclaimed, ready to battle. "Go, Shinx! You can win this!" Violet said as she sent out her Pokemon.

"Oshawott, use Leer!" Melody exclaimed. "Shinx, be as fast as you can! Dodge it!" Violet was determined, but then Shinx got slower. "One minute. Shinx? Shinx, are you okay?"

"Violet, feed her a Oran Berry! That'll up her spirits!" Jack yelled from the side.

"Got it!" Sure enough, Shinx picked up speed and was nimble as ever. "Shinx, use Bite!"

That was Oshawott's last hit point as she fell over in a daze. "Oshawott! No!"Melody picked up Oshawott and started to cry.

"Melody, hop in the car! I'll take you to the lab. You can heal Oshawott there." Mom piped in.

"Okay. Bye, Violet, Gryfynn, ummmm, ummmmm... Jack!" Melody said unsteadily.

Then Violet's mom sped off, leaving Jack, Violet, and Gryfynn on their own. "Sooooo, what do you want to do?" Violet asked.

"I've gotta check on Gramps! Smell ya' later!" Gryfynn said.

"And then there were two." Jack said.

"Hey, you want to come over and rest after this long day, then battle?" Jack asked.

"I'll ask Mum using my Holocaster."

"Okay."

"Hey, Mum? Jack wants to know if I can go over to his house to rest for a few. Is that cool with you?"

_"Whatever you want, sweetie! Just let me know if you need anything! Bye!"_ Click! Violet's mom hung up.

"Shesaid sure. Well, not exactly, but she said I could go over."

"Sweet! Let's get going!" Jack exclaimed.

Off they went to Jack's house to rest and battle.


	5. Chapter 5

Violet stopped running, gasping for breath. "You -cough- win!"

"Sure? This is _your_ house! Do you want to rest here or walk to my house?" Jack asked.

"Either way, you can choose."

"Let's rest here. You seem too tired to go any farther."

"Hey, don't judge a book by its cover!"

"But we won't go any farther."

"Why? You out of breath?"

"I... no... yes, but not to the point... wait, was that a challenge?"

"Race you to your house!" So off they went, running side by side until- "Ouch!" Violet was on the ground. She had been tripped and twisted her ankle. "Jack! Please help me!"

"What happened?!" Jack ran faster to catch up with Violet.

"Someone tripped me!" Violet tried to stand up. "Ow!"

"Stay still! Otherwise you will hurt yourself more."

" 'Kay."

"I need your Holocaster. We need to get your mum to pick you up."

"No, I'll be okay." Violet tried to stand up again. "Ahh, okay, yeah. It's in the front pocket of my bag."

"Old rusty nail. No. Piece of cloth. No. There it is, your Holocaster!" Jack scrolled down, trying to find Violet's mom in the contacts list. "There we are. 'Mum'." There was a pause. "Ms. Stevens, Violet-" he pointed to Violet and showed her on the screen, "-got tripped and needs help."

"_Alright. I'll be there as soon as possible!" _Violet's mom said. -click!- Then she hung up.

Violet sat up straighter and tried to smile, but couldn't. Her ankle hurt too much.

"I'm here!" There was a screech, and pebbles were sent flying. "I'll be out to help in a minute!" Violet's mom shouted.

"Alright, Violet. Can you lift your leg, sweetie?" she asked.

"No, Mum. Ow! I'll... try." Violet fidgeted a little, then got her leg propped up on her mom's knee.

"Good. Jack, can you get some gauze and bandages from my first-aid kit?"

"Sure." Jack stood up and ran over to the kit, then came back with everything they needed.

"Mum... I know I shouldn't have been racing... not after..." Violet got cut of by her mom. "Shhh... not now. You can tell Jack about the accident later."

"Huh? What? I... What?" Jack looked completely confused.

"I'll tell you later."

"Jack, can you go get the crutches from the trunk of my van?" Violet's mom asked.

"Okay," Jack said, "Got them!"

"Mum, what did Violet do?" Melody popped up from the back seat of the van.

"She twisted her ankle," Violet's mom responded, "Thanks, Jack." she added.

"Now, Violet, use the crutches to stand up." Violet's mom said.

"Okay." Violet grabbed the crutches from Jack and stood up with little trouble.

"Can you walk to the van?" Melody piped in.

"Yeah, Sis. Thanks for checking. But it honestly is no big deal. See, I don't need the-"

"Violet! No! You might have broke your leg! Use the crutches!" Melody and her mom yelled. But it was too late. Violet had dropped the crutches, and her knee gave way beneath her.


	6. Chapter 6

"Violet!" Mom screamed while rushing over, "I told you you needed the crutches!"

"Mum! My leg really hurts!" Violet said, in deep pain. "Violet, lean on my shoulder," her mom said softly. " 'K, Mum." Violet responded. She put her right arm on her mom's shoulder, while Jack helped pull her up from the left side.

"Violet? Are you okay?" Melody asked. She had gotten out of the van by then and was helping her sister up. "Uhhh... I think all of me but my leg." Violet said. She was trying to keep calm, but her leg hurt like heck and she couldn't stand up without assistance.

"Mum, could you hand me the crutches?" Violet asked.

"Sure, V," her mom responded. Ms. Stevens leaned over to get the crutches while Melody checked Violet's leg. "It looks a little swollen, but other than that, it looks fine." Melody said. Violet smiled. She was glad to have a sister who had studied in the medical area. By then Violet and Melody's mom had gotten the crutches. "Alright! One arm over, the other arm over..."

"Mum! I'm 12! I... don't need that much help." Violet said.

Her mom looked hurt. "Okay."

Violet hopped into the car with little help from her sister. She sat down in the middle left seat, behind her mom, but then stood up and relocated to the back seat and stretched out her leg. "You settled?" her mom asked, looking a little happier than before, but still hurt. "Yep!" Violet responded. She was also happier, but instead because her leg hurt less.

"Does your leg feel any better?" Jack asked. "Tons." Violet said. She grinned. "I'm glad I have a friend who is there for me!"

Jack looked surprised, then grinned back. "Me too!" He paused, thinking, then looked up, "Ms. Stevens, do you think that I could come to check on Violet tomorrow morning?"

"Sure thing! Just make sure your parents know!" Ms. Stevens said. By then, they had reached Jack's house.

"I'll see you later, Jack!" Violet called, "Have a good night!"

"You too! See you later!" Jack yelled back.

Then, as Jack stepped inside, the Stevens' sped off to their house.

* * *

Violet woke up the next morning with no pain in her leg. She turned and let her feet dangle from the bed and realized that her ankle was a typical color. _That's weird! _she thought. _Why isn't my leg still swollen and hurting? I mean that's cool and all, that I'm okay now, but..._

All of a sudden, she smelled something that was like barbeque. _BACON! _

So she jumped off of her bed, without any pain in her leg. Violet ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Mum! Mum! Mum!" she exclaimed.

"What darling?" her mom asked.

"My leg! It doesn't hurt anymore!"

"I figured I would let you see how to react, then let Blissey do her work."

Then a pink Pokémon entered. _"Blissey!"_

"Oh, Mum!" she jumped up and hugged her mon, then ran over to the couch and plopped down with a piece of bacon. Then- _knock-knock-knock!_

"Can you get it, V? My hands are greasy." Violet's mom said. Violet looked down. She was still in her pajamas! "Um... One minute!" she yelled toward the door, then dashed up the stairs, and ran into her bedroom. "Shoot!" she said. She then ran toward the still packed boxes by her closet, pulled out an outfit and got dressed.

"Violet Marylin! Jack is here! Come and open the door!" Violet's mom yelled. "I'm coming!" Violet yelled back.

Violet ran out of her room, jumped onto the railing, and slid. "That's how you do it in style!" She laughed. _Knock- knock- knock!_ "I'm coming!"

Then she opened the door. "Hi. Good morning!" Violet said, smiling. "Hello!" Jack said.

"Good morning, Jack! Have you ate yet?" Violet's mom asked. "Yeah, I ate." Jack replied. He stepped inside. "Nice house!"

"Uh, thanks!" Violet said. "How's your leg?" Jack asked after sitting down on the couch. "Well, my mum-"

"No, not me, it was Blissey." Violet's mom interrupted.

"_Blissey_ healed my leg while I was asleep last night!" Violet said happily.

"That's fantastic!" Jack exclaimed.

"I know!" Suddenly, there was a creaking noise coming from the stairs. "_Yawn!" _Violet looked toward the stairs.

"Good morning, Sis!" Violet exclaimed. "Shh! I just woke up! I don't want to be deaf!" Melody said, stifling another yawn, "Who's that?" Melody asked immediately.

"It's Jack, remember?" Violet said.

"Oh yeah." Then Jack stood up. He looked excited. "You have a Wii U?!" he exclaimed incredulously.

"Yep!" Violet grinned, "Want to play Wind Waker?"

"Of course!" Violet ran up and turned on the Wii. "Let's play!" Violet said, handing a controller to Jack and keeping one for herself.

Hey guys! Hollyleaf here! Sorry it's been so long, I've been busy. Well, I'll update soon!


	7. Chapter 7

"That was fun!" Violet and Jack exclaimed in unison. They had been playing a variety of Legend of Zelda games for the past 2 hours until Violet's mom said to go outside and see real people. Violet's reply was, 'These are real people!' She was told that if she wanted to be put on probation from video games, that she had better stop.

"Well, what do you think we should do now?" Jack asked. "We haven't done a battle yet. You want to battle?" Violet asked. "Do I _want_ to battle? Oh, you bet!" Jack exclaimed. "Race you outside!" Violet shouted. "Violet! Not with how soon after you injured yourself!" her mom yelled.

Violet turned to Jack and said, "Let's go outside to battle, since Mum won't let us race."

"Alright! Let's go!" Jack exclaimed excitedly. The two dashed outside, though Violet's mother disapproved.

"Violet, you shouldn't have been racing! You could have injured yourself!" Jack said, looking surprised. "Now you sound like my mother! '_Don't run, you'll hurt yourself!_' " Violet teased, with a glint of humor in her eyes. "So I look like a girl?" Jack asked while laughing. "I said _sound _not _look_!" Violet laughed. She bent over laughing, and, after a few minutes, she was in tears.

"Violet, are you ready to battle?" Jack asked her after she had calmed down. "Of course!" Violet exclaimed. She pulled a Pokeball out of her bag.

"Go, Shinx!" Violet called out to her Pokémon.

"Go, Poochyena!" Jack yelled.

Violet was careful to observe how everyone had fought, so that she would know how to fight them next time. In her notes, she had observed that both Gryfynn and Melody used defensive moves first, but Gryfynn took his time to try for a win, whilst Melody was a fast-paced fighter.

"Poochyena, use Bite!" Jack exclaimed. Violet looked surprised. "Shinx, dodge it! Use Tackle!"

Shinx skillfully leaped out of the way of Poochyena's snapping jaws, and in turn, leaped on its back. Poochyena attempted to bite again, this time successful.

"Eek!" Shinx squealed. She jumped forward, and to Violet's surprise, bit down hard with her fangs.

"Poochyena, use Scratch!" Jack yelled. By now, Violet was nervous. Her poor Shinx was about to faint and she had no berries. "Shinx!" Violet screamed as her precious Pokémon fell to the ground with a mighty _thunk_!

"Oh, Shinx!" Then she turned to Jack, "Jack, I'll go inside and ask my mum for some berries."

"Okay." Jack said.

Violet ran over to pick up Shinx and picked her up. Then, Violet turned and ran straight to the house.

"Mum! I need some berries for Shinx!" she exclaimed as she burst through the doors.

"Oh, dear! Jack must have trained his Poochyena tons last night!" Violet's mom said with a smile.

"Hey, V!" Melody called from upstairs, "Do you want to see my new drawing?"

"Sure! Just let me heal Shinx and tell Jack where I'll be!" Violet dashed up to her mom, to see Shinx blinking open her eyes. "Oh, Shinx! I missed you!" She buried her nose in Shinx's soft fur.

Violet stood up after a few moments. "Come on, Shinx, let's go tell Jack where we'll be!"

"_Purr!_" Shinx dashed along with great speed. Violet pulled open the door just in time for Shinx to burst through.

Violet sprinted along with no trouble. "Shinx!" Shinx had jumped up on Poochyena and was trying to shred him. "Shinx!" Violet screamed again.

"Violet, it's okay! They're just playing!" Jack exclaimed. Violet slowed down. She had reached Shinx and Poochyena by then, with Jack just a little farther ahead. "Jack, I'm going to watch some anime with my sister and look at her drawings! I'll be along in a few hours, so if you want to go train or something, that might be something you could do during this free time!" Violet stopped to take a breath, then continued on,"Oh, maybe you could read, or-"

"I'll probably just go explore. See you in a few, Violet!" Jack interrupted. Then he turned and left.

"_Grrrr!_" Poochyena growled as he dashed off behind his trainer.

"Come on, Shinx. Let's go home now." Violet called to her Pokémon. She walked back slowly and thought of some cool things to do while sitting with her sister. Drawing was the only thing that came to mind.

"V! You coming?" Melody's voice reached out from the house. Violet looked to the upstairs window. Her sister was calling for her from above.

"Yep! You wait, I'll draw some of my best works yet!"


	8. Chapter 8

Violet stepped inside her house and her ran into bedroom. She grabbed her 5 sketchbooks, a pencil kit, watercolor paints, and her crayons from the biggest box in the room, then dashed across the hall to her sister's room.

"Finally! What took you so long?" Melody exclaimed, then saw all of the drawing equipment. "Oh, that's what. So, what are we going to watch?"

"I was thinking _Howl's Moving Castle_. What about it?" Violet said simply. "_Howl's Moving Castle_! I love it! Should I go get it from downstairs?" Melody asked with excitement.

"Actually, it's in my room," Violet admitted, then continued on, seeing her sister's expression. "I didn't want anything to happen to it while we were on the trip here. But you can go get it, unless you want me to get it."

"I'll go to get it!" Melody said, then ran off. Violet stood up to look out the window. She saw someone walking toward the house, then realized it was Gryfynn.

"Melody! I, uh, sorry, I need to go take care of something," Violet apologized as she slid into her room,"You see, I think Gryfynn is-"

"I understand. Moving is hard. And moving really affected Gryfynn. He seems upset that you found a new friend to 'replace' him." Melody interrupted. "Thanks, Melody!" Violet said. She slid down the railing of the stairs, then walked out the door to go talk to Gryfynn.

* * *

"Gryfynn! Over here!" Violet yelled as she got closer to hum. "Violet?" Gryfynn asked. "Violet!"

"Gryfynn, I... I saw you and figured that you were going to talk to me," Violet paused, then continued on after a few moments, "I saw how you reacted earlier when I was walking with Jack. It's funny how much humans get attached to each other. Just like us, back when we lived in Amulet City. We were the closest best friends ever. I think we should be best friends again. How about it, Gryfynn?" she asked.

"I think that we should be best friends again, too. I missed having a friend to be there for me. Now you're here!" Gryfynn said, then met eyes with Violet. Violet leaned in and hugged him. "Man, did I miss you." she said.

"Violet! Mum needs you!" a voice suddenly came from the house. It was Melody. Violet stepped back. "Would you like to come to my house for a few?" she asked Gryfynn. "Sure!" he responded.

"Violet, fast!" Melody yelled. "Come on!" Violet exclaimed, then bolted toward the house. Gryfynn was right on her heels. _Why would Mum need me right now? Did something happen?_

Violet would soon figure out.


	9. Chapter 9

"Mum?" Violet called as she stepped inside the house. "Mum?"

"Oh, Violet, darling!" her mom responded, "Thank goodness you came! I need help finding your bag, seeing that you are going to be leaving soon." She looked sad that both of her daughters were going to be leaving so soon. "Oh, Gryfynn, welcome!"

"Hello, and thank you!" Gryfynn said.

"Well, Mother, should I go get the bag?" Violet asked slowly, then sighed. _I really don't want to go, but at the same time, waiting is making me sick!_

"Of course." her mom replied. "I'll go too!" Melody exclaimed. "I guess I will too, then!" Gryfynn called out.

"So this will be a group effort now!" Violet said, then giggled. "I guess!" Gryfynn replied. He grinned as he looked out the window and saw Jack coming.

"Violet, Jack is coming." Gryfynn and Violet's mom said in unison. "I'll go to let him in." Violet replied. She looked out the window to see Jack waving up at her. She smiled and waved back, then pointed to the door. Jack nodded then ran off toward the front of the house.

Violet dashed down the stairs, slid across the floor in her socks, and skidded to a halt as she opened the door.

"Hey, Jack!" Violet said with a smile. "Hey, Violet," Jack replied, "may I, um, talk to your mom?"

"Of course! Uh, what is it that you need, exactly, to tell her?" Violet asked, puzzled.

"I'll talk with you too, but I, um, _**really**_ need to talk to your mom. And fast." Jack said, looking worried now.

"Of... of course," Violet broke off, then recovered, "Mum! Jack needs to talk to you!"

"Coming, darling!" Mom yelled down the stairs. There was the sound of boxes being closed, then Violet's mom appeared at the top of the stairs. "Hello, Jack."

"Hello, Ms. Stevens. I... Can you..." Jack appeared choked up, but cleared his throat and continued on.

"Ms. Stevens, can you drive me to the forest so that I can get Poochyena? We were... attacked and Poochyena fainted. I tried to carry him, but he was too heavy. I had to leave him. I need to get there fast."

"Of course! Violet, would you like to-" Violet's mom was cut off.

"I'll go with!" Violet exclaimed, "Gryfynn! Melody! We're leaving! Gryfynn, I'd prefer if you come, seeing that you are my best friend and you are one of the strongest trainers I know. Melody, you are my sister and have great responsibility. So you come too!"

"All of you, in the van!" Violet's mom said firmly.

"Faster!" Jack yelled. "Jack, believe me, I know I'd feel this way if Shinx was out there, but with calmness comes strength and stability. If you calm down, it will be better in the end."

"I..." Jack said, "I'll try." He dashed out to the van and took a seat in the first row up.

Violet looked at her mom, almost rolled her eyes, then thought better of it, and turned toward the van. She opened the door to the passenger seat and jumped in.

"To the forest!" Violet exclaimed.


	10. Chapter 10

The doors of the large, dark-blue van flew open as 5 people jumped out of it. There was a yelp of terror from the distance , then a choking sound from one of the members of this new-come group.

"Poochyena!" Jack flew forward and screamed for the Pokémon once again. "Jack! Please stop! You will just make things worse! I know that you are desperate right now, but you must calm down!" Violet burst out, then held her friend back and gave him a hug. "Jack, oh, you must feel terrible..."

"I _do_." Jack responded, almost in tears. Violet looked helpless, then burst into tears. _What kind of friend am I? Can't do anything, now can I? I'm just a poor little helpless girl! _Violet thought. She stepped back to dry her tears, then exclaimed, "We have to get Poochyena back! Let's go!"

Violet dashed off, with Gryfynn, Jack, and Melody right behind her. Her mom was a few feet behind but then slowed down, muttered something to herself, and let the other four continue on.

"Good luck!" Violet and Melody's mom shouted right as they left over the hill.

Violet turned her head. There was no going back now.

* * *

Eventually, the wandering four made it to a clearing where Poochyena lay in a net, on his own.

"Poochyena! Oh, Poochyena, I missed you!" Jack exclaimed. He smiled for what seemed to be the first time in forever.

Violet kneeled down beside Jack, then said softly, "Jack, I need to get him out of the net. Can you please move?"

Jack looked at Violet and nodded, then slid over to the opposite side. Violet pulled out a pocket knife. Poochyena flinched, so Jack placed a hand on his back. Violet smiled, then sliced open the net in various places until there was a hole large enough for Poochyena to crawl out.

"Melody, do you have any Oran Berries or Potions?" Violet asked.

"Of course! What sort of trainer would I be without any?" Melody retorted. Violet blushed. She never had thought of it until now. Melody saw her reaction, then added, "Sorry." Melody pulled her compact bag off of her shoulder, then pulled out two Potions.

"Here," she said, giving the Potions to her sister. "Thanks, Melody!" Violet responded. She popped the top off of the first Potion, and Poochyena (with some help from Jack) drank it, regaining health. As Violet opened the second one, she noticed that there was a flicker of motion from behind the tree on her left.

"Jack, take the Potion." Violet said, shoving the medicine towards him. "Oka-" Jack started, but then Violet silenced him.

"Shhh..." Violet stood up and, cautiously, she sauntered over to the tree. Suddenly, a man wearing all black popped out.

"Ha! I've got you now! Go, Zubat!" the man exclaimed. His Pokémon let out a shrill cry.

"Go, Shinx! Fight with all of your might!" Violet cried. Shinx burst out of the Pokeball.

"Zubat, use Supersonic!" the man yelled. His Pokémon let out a loud hissing noise that made Violet hold her ears and Shinx spin around in confusion.

"Shinx, use Bite!" Violet shouted. Shinx leaped upward and sunk her shining teeth into Zubat's wing. Zubat fell to the ground with a sigh.

The mysterious man leaped at Violet, screaming, but Shinx jumped over a scratched him, without orders.

Violet picked Shinx up and away from the man, then summoned every body else. The man glared at Violet. "We _will_ meet again. And I _will _win the coming battle." Then he ran off into the depths of the woods.

Gryfynn and Jack were carrying the 30 pound mass of Poochyena, and Melody helped to clean up the debris to hide any signs of the battle.

"Where is Poochyena's Pokeball?" Violet asked. "I dropped it, then the man threw it up in the woods towards the van. I'll see if it's there." Jack responded.

"Right. And, Melody, why in the world do you look like someone just slit your throat and told you that you have three seconds to live?" Violet asked.

"That was the scariest encounter I've had with anyone or anything ever!" Melody responded with a sigh. "I wish that that wouldn't have happened."

Violet glanced at Melody and smiled. "I do believe that Mum will be wondering where we are. It has been an hour, after all."

"Yeah. I guess. We should be getting back. And soon!" Melody said, then took off towards the van.

Gryfynn, Jack, and Violet all looked up at each other. "You know how you were upset when Jack and I went to the lab, Gryfynn?" Violet asked.

"Yeah, sorry about the rudeness." Gryfynn responded, then glanced at Jack and set down Poochyena.

"I wasn't looking for a sorry. I was looking for why."

"I... I was... jealous of your new friendship. But that was foolish of me. I... I should've accepted that you made a new friend and that we could still be friends. I didn't. I should've."

"That's perfectly fine." Violet suddenly hugged Gryfynn. "You just wanted to be my friend. I understand." Violet stepped back from her friend. "We need to get back to the van!"

"We do!" Jack exclaimed. He ran up the hill, and Violet and Gryfynn followed close behind.

* * *

They got to the van and Jack found Poochyena's Pokeball. Melody asked why they had taken so long.

"Something from before," was all that Violet said. Melody rolled her eyes and turned back to her mom to continue on with their conversation.

"That was awkward." Jack said with a grin. "Kind of. But I had to know. And I wanted you to hear. Gryfynn can be like that." Violet said, then smiled. _I have the best friends ever!_


	11. Chapter 11

"So, you three," Violet's mom prompted after Melody had gone inside. "What went on out in the woods? I want all of the details, before _and_ after Melody left."

Violet, Jack, and Gryfynn all exchanged glances again like they had in the forest.

"I'll tell her." Violet finally said. "And I'll add in." Gryfynn added. "Me too." Jack said.

"So, we got to the deepest part until the edge. Poochyena lay in the center of the clearing. I got out my knife and cut the net open." Violet stated. "Then she asked Melody if she-" Jack got cut off. "-had any Oran Berries or Potions." Gryfynn finished. Jack glared at him. "And?" Mom prompted.

"She had two Potions. Jack and I-" Jack nodded, then let Violet continue on. "-helped Poochyena drink them. After he had finished drinking, he stood up." Violet replied. "Violet walked over to a tree. Jack started speaking, but Violet told him to shut up." Gryfynn added. Jack rolled his eyes. "Then Violet stepped back as a man came out from behind the tree." Jack said with a resentful tone. "I really wanted to punch him."

"Well, anyways, the man sent out a Zubat. I fought with Shinx and won. The man ran off. Then Jack and Gryfynn picked Poochyena up and started to carry him. Melody cleaned up. Then Melody ran off to the van." Violet stopped abruptly as if she expected someone to continue on for her.

"THEN," Gryfynn started after a few awkward minutes, "Violet asked me why I had been upset at the lab." Gryfynn stopped and looked at Jack.

"Oh, I'm supposed to continue the story? Okay. Gryfynn said that he was jealous of me and that he was foolish." Jack stopped as Gryfynn scowled. He looked at Violet. "Your turn."

"Oh, fine. I hugged Gryfynn and said that it was fine."

"Good ending." Jack said with a grin.

"Shut up." Violet sighed, then punched him in the arm. "Boys are IMPOSSIBLE!" Then she spun around and walked off.

"What was that about?" Gryfynn asked.

"I think I know." Violet's mom responded, then she ran after her daughter.


	12. Chapter 12

"Violet Marylin Stevens! Come back!" Violet's mom shouted.

"NO!" Violet yelled back.

Finally, after what seemed to be forever, Violet's mom found her daughter. "You know that it isn't a problem if you have a crush on Gryfynn."

"GROSS! Why would I have a crush on anybody?!" Violet shouted.

"I don't know but the way you've been acting lately..."

"MUM! I do _**NOT**_have a crush on ANYBODY!"

"Oh, Violet..." her mom said, looking troubled.

"Mum... I'm sorry I yelled, but you know that I don't have a crush on anybody. And if I did, it certainly wouldn't be on Gryfynn!" Violet stopped for a moment, then continued on, "I'm going back, but I'm going on my own. I need to talk to those two nutcases." She rolled her eyes.

"Alright, V." Then Violet walked off, leaving her mom teary-eyed as she left to talk to the boys.

* * *

"Violet! You're back!" Jack exclaimed, then looked awkward for a moment. "Sorry if I, um, frustrated you or something." Violet smiled, with tears in her eyes. "You know how people say that they'll never have the friends they had at the age of twelve?" Violet asked.

"Yeah." Gryfynn and Jack said.

"Well, for me that goes double."* Violet said with a grin.

* * *

*Any Seussical fans out there reading this? Did you notice my _Alone in the Universe _refrence?

Also, sorry for how long it took to update the story. I've been busy with school, plays, and other stuff. Thanks guys, and don't forget to follow, favorite, and review! 3


	13. Chapter 13

"I personally believe that it is nice enough to camp out tonight." Violet announced while stifling a yawn. "You two can camp outside too, or you can leave me to camp on my own." She frowned. "I didn't realize how late it was! And to think that we're going to set off for Kampere Town tomorrow!"

Gryfynn and Jack looked at each other, then looked to Violet. "Well, I have to call my parents to see if I can camp out tonight." He stopped and looked embarrassed, then continued on, "Not that I want to, but I have to."

"Sure thing! Here's my Holocaster." said Violet. "Thanks." Jack replied. Violet glanced away and laughed before turning back to see Jack coming toward her.

"They said I could. They'll be here any moment with my tent." As Jack finished saying that, a bright red Camaro sped up. "Oh, and your Holocaster." Jack handed back the bright red cell phone-like object. Jack ran off as Violet gave her Holocaster to Gryfynn. "I've known you for long enough that I know how this works. Go ahead, call your grandfather." Gryfynn took the Holocaster with a sheepish look on his face. "Don't be embarrassed. Remember I used to do that all the time back in the city?" Violet added. "I guess." Gryfynn said then dialed his grandfather's number.

Violet raced over to Jack and his parents. "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Barnes!" she greeted. "Mom, Dad, this is Violet, my friend I was telling you about." Jack said to his parents. "Violet, these are my parents." he said to Violet. Violet shook hands with them before Gryfynn ran up. "My grandfather said I could camp. He'll be coming soon." Then Gryfynn shook hands with Jack's parents. "Hello. I'm Gryfynn Pine. My grandfather is the professor. Pleasure to meet you!" Gryfynn turned and walked off.

Violet rolled her eyes after Gryfynn left. "I really don't like him sometimes. Gryfynn, by the way. Certainly not you, Jack." Then Violet turned and followed Gryfynn.

"Gryfynn, you need to stop being a persistent brat." Violet said with a smile. "I know why, though."

"Why what?" Gryfynn asked, puzzled.

"Why you're being a brat." Then Violet looked awkward and turned away for a moment.

"So, my parents gave me my tent. It folds, so I can take it with me on the journey." Jack said as he arrived. "And they gave me a bag full of shrinkable objects including clothes and my 3DS."

"Cool chiz!" Violet exclaimed. Gryfynn still looked confused. "Cool, I guess." Gryfynn said. He suddenly looked really tired. Luckily for him, his grandfather pulled up. "Gryfynn! I brought all of your items for the journey and a tent." Professor said. "Good luck to you all!" Then he sped off.

Violet pulled out a Pokeball. "Go, Shinx!" Shinx popped out. "_Purrrrr_!" She ran in circles around her trainer then dashed off to see the other Pokémon.

"I have a feeling that this is going to be fun." Violet stated.


	14. Chapter 14

Violet blinked open her eyes to see a blur directly above her.

"Huh?" Violet asked, "AHHHHH!"

"Violet?..." Gryfynn questioned, then there was a zipping sound, and Gryfynn was peering through the front of the tent. "Violet?" he asked again.

Violet blinked again, then said, "Gryfynn? What the heck is on me?"

"Oh, it's Shinx." Gryfynn reached in and pulled Shinx off of Violet. "Let her sleep! She's been running for the past 2 days."

"I'm awake now." Violet said angrily, then sighed. _This sucks. I want to sleep, but can't. We have to leave. _Sighing again, she stood up, opened the tent, and stepped out. Gryfynn looked taken aback.

"I know, I'm not much of a sight in the morning. Then again, I'm not pretty any other time either." Violet said, half to herself. "Don't say that!" Gryfynn exclaimed. "I just did." Violet responded. "Is Jack up yet?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm up!" Jack shouted from a few yards away, inside a large orange tent. Violet giggled as Jack stumbled out into the clearing. His hair was sticking up at all angles, and he looked as if he were to fall asleep at any moment. Apparently, Violet looked this same, and Jack began to laugh and couldn't stop. Violet started laughing harder and fell to the ground.

Gryfynn looked back and forth between the two. "Is this an inside joke that I don't know of?" When nobody answered, he added loudly, "Alright then, I guess I'll go off on my own..." Violet and Jack stopped laughing and Violet walked over to Gryfynn and said, "I know you wouldn't. You aren't that kind of person."

Gryfynn looked shocked, then grinned. "You do really truly know me." He stopped and kicked a rock. "I've gotta go home and get my bag. Then, well, we're gone," Violet said.

Jack grinned at Violet. _This is going to be exciting! _Violet thought. She smiled back. "Alright, guys. Let's pack up our tents." Jack struggled with his but finally got it down, Gryfynn decided to kick it a few times before pulling down the tarp sensibly, and Violet simply took off the tarp and pulled the pieces apart. "How'd you do it?" Gryfynn asked.

"I don't know," Violet said, laughing. "I just...did." Jack's eyes widened. "It was that simple?" he asked. "Yeah, I guess," Violet said.

Once everything was packed up, Violet led everyone back to her house. "I need to go get my stuff," she said, "so you guys either stay out here and wait or go inside and wait. Your choice." They both chose to go inside. "Alright. Stay quiet, though, because Mum's probably asleep." The three went inside.

"Sis!" Melody ran up to Violet and hugged her tightly. "Are you ready?" Violet asked. Melody stepped back. "Yeah. Your stuff is down here too. Mum brought it."

"Thank goodness. Is she awake?" Violet asked. "Yes, darling, I'm awake." A voice sounded from behind them. Violet and Melody's mom stepped out from the kitchen. "Mum!" the girls shouted and ran up to their mom and hugged her.

"We're going to miss you!" Melody exclaimed. "I'm going to miss you, too," their mom said mournfully. "But I always knew that this day would come. I love you both."

"I love you too, Mum," Violet whispered through tears. Melody was crying a lot. "Mum..." she said. "You'll be fine, girls. Go out into the world and enjoy yourselves!" They all let go. "Alright, Mum. I love you!" Violet exclaimed, then kissed her mom on the cheek. Melody did the same, then they both went to get their bags. "All of you, go explore the world and promise you'll have fun!" Ms. Stevens said. "We will!" everyone shouted. "Goodbye, my darlings," said Ms. Stevens to her daughters with tears streaming down her face. Then they were gone.

* * *

Sorry for the long gap between updates! I've been EXTREMELY busy lately, i.e.: M.A.P. (Missouri Assessment Program) testing, school play (Seussical), school in general, some other things the world can randomly throw at you. If you are reading this right now (which you are, I think, if you can see this right now), then thank you so much for sticking with me for this long. The journey is just about to begin, and many more chapters are to come!

~Shadowed Soul


End file.
